


Present

by fandramatics



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [29]
Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: AUish, F/M, Normero Quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: 29. "How long do we have?"
Relationships: Norma Bates/Alex Romero
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Present

Light cut through the curtains. It touched his face, made him frown, and shift on the bed. The movement earned him a groan from the woman beside him, her arm covered his hip, and her head pressed against his back. A smile appeared on his lips, his eyes blinked open and he sighed. Quiet, he moved again in an attempt to rise, only to feel the arm on his hip catch him and pull him back with more strength than he would have expected at such a time in the morning.

“Stay, you’re under house arrest,” she mumbled.

Alex chuckled, “I’m quite sure you’re not a police officer, Norma.”

The hotel owner responded by tugging him closer, “How long do we have?”

“I didn’t get the chance to see the time,” he answered.

“Hm?” she smirked, “Good. Now you can’t know if you’re late or not.”

“Babe, I really have to go.”

“You shouldn’t, no one is allowed to go out,” she reminded.

He relaxed against her, “I’m a Sheriff.”

“I don’t care,” she kissed the back of his neck, her fingers played with the hair there, “You’re my husband, I get bored without you here. And you should stay safe.”

“Norma,...”

“Call in sick,” she said, “We’ll stay in bed, I’ll make us brunch later. We’ll have the big adventure of taking the trash out, then rush back home to complete boredom. Maybe we’ll learn to carve something or practice calligraphy because people can’t come to the motel, so I have nothing else to do but to stay locked in. Then there’s always Emma, maybe she’ll call, tell us a funny story about Kate, then I’ll get sad they’re so far and you’re not home and Norman is at Pineview and the house feels silent and empty.”

Alex turned, faced her, found her eyes closed. He kissed her forehead, thumb caressing her cheek, “Baby,...”

“It’s okay, you get used to it. Sometimes I go down so deep down this hole I think about having another son,” she said, an unamused grin on her lips. She opened her eyes, blue irises hypnotizing. Norma pecked his mouth, “I know it’s late for that, but it just…”

He silenced her with another kiss, “They’d be beautiful, Norma.”

She smiled, embraced him, “So, are you staying today?”


End file.
